InuYasha Turns Bad
by KristenS
Summary: Inuyasha turns into a full-fledged demon. What will happen to Kagome and the others?
1. Chapter 1

**INUYASHA TURNS BAD**

**CHAPTER 1**

It was a bright and sunny day. A young girl called Kagome was at home reading a good book under some shade from a beautiful oak tree. She couldn't help thinking about her friends back at the other side of the Bone Eaters Well. Whenever she thinks back of all the time she went there she always had to argue with InuYasha. He wouldn't stop talking about this woman that he loves. Her name is Kikyo. She died months ago but he still runs off and looks for her. Sango is a demon slayer and she is pretty strong. Then there's this monk called Miroku who desperately wants any woman he meets and asks them if they would have the honor of bearing his children which gives Sango a bad feeling. Shippo is a fox. He has fire bombs for a special power. Naraku is InuYasha's bad enemy. He wants to hurt other people. Kagome cannot believe that InuYasha still thinks that he can find Naraku and defeat him and he never finds his castle. Back at her house, she packed her belongings in her yellow backpack and jumped through the well to see her friends.

InuYasha and the others were having a peaceful picnic until they saw Kagome.

"Kagome's back!" Shippo shouted running toward her and hugged her.

"Sure took you a while." said InuYasha, completely annoyed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kagome demanded. " You didn't even have the heart to come and get me!"

"Kagome's right." Miroku said.

"Whatever!" InuYasha shouted.

**End Chapter One**


	2. Chapter 2

**INUYASHA TURNS BAD -PART 2**

"It's this way!" Kagome shouted. They were looking for the Shikon Jewel that demons used to use to make them more powerful. Kagome was the only one who could sense where the jewels were. They were headed for The Haunted Mountain. The demon was on top summoning his little helpers to scare anyone who ever dares to disturb them. So the gang was way behind from the mountain when InuYasha stopped in his tracks and Kagome bumped into him.

"What are you doing InuYasha?' Kagome yelled at him. She didn't notice that InuYasha stopped because he was acting kind of strange. Kagome heard him growling but she didn't notice that he had turned into a full demon. When he turned around to face her, his eyes were red and he raised his sword as if he was going to slice Kagome.

"InuYasha, don't do it!" shouted Shippo. InuYasha ignored him and his sharp claws sliced up Kagome's legs and arms. Kagome shouted in pain with blood pouring down her arms and legs. Sango ran to Kagome's side and called for Kalala to carry them back to the cabin.

At the cabin Miroku and Shippo were bandaging Kagome's wounds. And Sango gave her some water to drink.

"InuYasha, he is such a jerk! He attacked me." Kagome shouted. She never got upset. But InuYasha had gone too far this time.

"You have to let him be." Miroku said.

"He's on his bad side. We can't do anything to cure him." Sango said nervously.

InuYasha was still a demon when he finally reached The Haunted Mountain. The ghosts were guarding the entrance. InuYasha took a step near the ghosts and when they saw him they floated away.

"So you've come." the boss saw him from the top.

"I'm going to chop you down into little bits!" InuYasha growled.

The boss laughed and lowered himself down the mountain. And charged a snowball made out of ice hitting InuYasha in the head and he got knocked out.


	3. Chapter 3

**INUYASHA TURNS BAD -PART 3**

Kagome and the others were at the peak of The Haunted Mountain. They were waiting for InuYasha's return from the battle but he never came back. Kagome was really worried. Miroku, Sango , Shippo and Kalala came with her to search for InuYasha.

"I hope nothing bad has happened." Kagome said.

"I'm sure that he's fine." Miroku said, unaware that he was really wrong.

When they reached the top of the mountain. There was InuYasha lying on the ground hurt. Kagome rushed to his side and tried to wake him up but he wouldn't even budge. Miroku had some herbs from the day that Sango had a bad cut in her arm and the herbs helped her get better. So he made InuYasha eat the herb and InuYasha awoke but he was still in his bad form. The demon saw the others and began to charge at Kagome. InuYasha stopped the demon by guarding Kagome and slashed the demon's head off and the shard flew right into Kagome's hand. The demon was defeated but InuYasha was still in his bad form.

"InuYasha." Kagome said gently. She repeated his name walking towards him.

"Kagome he will kill you, run away!" Shippo shouted after her. But she ignored Shippo's cry.

She moved closer to her and InuYasha was ready to slash her but she threw herself against him and hugged him saying, "I love you." After she said that InuYasha's form turned back to his original form. InuYasha stood there for a moment and wrapped his arms around Kagome.

"InuYasha, you're alive!" Sango said relieved to see him..

Kagome let go of InuYasha and said his name again. InuYasha was cured and everyone was happy once again.


End file.
